Ben Braeden
by R2M
Summary: Sometimes secrets shan't stay secret...


"Scat kid"

"I'm not a kid," he said defiantly as he sat down anyways.

Brooke sighed. The "not a kid" boy in front of her was definitely underage and, "I'm not getting you a drink, so don't even try…"

"This is a hunter's bar. What do you care?"

She didn't say anything. Just looked past him at the next customer who wanted a cold beer. As she went to get the man a drink, Brooke peeked a glance at the boy. He looked barely 16. Trying to be a dangerous hunter, when he, himself, was a runt. Brooke wanted to cry at the sight of him.

This kid had better options in his life than hunting. What ever happened to pursuing your education fro freedom and success? Trying to make a better life doing something safe. Why did so many kids want to be heroes? He was going to get himself goddamned killed out there in that big bad world she knew as life.

She walked back up to the boy. She was such a softie. "What's your name, hun?"

"uh… Jack." The boy couldn't even lie. God save his soul.

"Boy, I've been around a lot longer than you have. What's your real name?"

He looked at her, his face full of contempt and arrogance, but in his eyes, she could see a speck of guilt. "Why would I tell you?"

This boy was making her angry. She put on the angriest face she could, and used her fiercest voice, which could actually be quite fierce, "Look kid, I'm cutting you a lot of slack. You're not supposed to be in here, and I have the power to kick you out of here on your ass. I'm not a patient woman , but I'm trying. So what's your name?"

"You're pretty hott when you're feisty but you're a bitch." Brooke waited much more patient than she should have had to have been, giving him her death glare. He sighed. "Fine. I'm Ben."

"You have a last name, Ben?"

"That's all your gonna get out of me, bitch."

She didn't even see it coming, but a dish towel was whooshing through the air, only to cuff the boy on the back of the head. She saw Andy slide up next to her. "Watch your mouth kid. No one gets to call Brooklyn a bitch except me.

Brooke elbowed Andy on instinct for calling her 'Brooklyn' before looking at back at Ben. He had a look that was a mix between cockiness and irritation and his face clearly said 'don't mess with the hair'. It reminded Brooke vaguely of someone else, but she couldn't place who. "Where are your 'rents, Ben?" she said, trying to put him at ease.

"Dead, bi—," he stopped at the look he was getting from Andy, and instead said, "Brooklyn."

"It's Brooke, actually. You here looking for family?"

"No. Information, about a guy. A hunter."

"And this hunter is…"

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

And suddenly, Brooke knew who he reminded her of.

Andy spoke up, "What do you wanna know, shorty?"

Ben bristled at the insult, but ignoring it, in hope for some information, he said, "Location, home, car, place he was last seen, what he's been doing for the last five years, anything…"

Andy spoke up again, "What are you gonna give me for it?" Brooke elbowed him away, and told him to help waiting customers. Gesturing for Ben to follow her, she left the bar and started walking towards the back room. Shoving her way through, she reached the door and made sure Ben was still with her.

"So how old are you kid?"

"I'm not a kid." She gave him a look. "19."

She rolled her eyes. "Try again."

"16." Brooke could believe that. The kid looked like a badass in high school. "So how long have you been looking for this guy?" He looked at her like he didn't know how to answer. "How many bars you been to?

"This is like my tenth. We're not going on a wild goose chase, right? You really know where he is?"

She took pity on the kid. He looked a lot like Dean, except shorter and less mouthier. "I don't know where _he_ is, but I know someone who does. You're gonna have to wait and watch me make some calls kid. Now go sit down over there and watch TV or something, while I call a few people."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but he gave in.

Getting a shot for herself and her address book, she squinted at the boy. Drank the shot, and squinted at the boy again. She was right. That boy definitely had some features that were Dean's.

As she went through the book, looking for the right number, she asked him, "How'd you get into this line of work?"

He looked at her, tearing his eyes from the TV he had turned on. "Knew two guys once. Helped my mom and me."

"One of the guys—his name Dean?" Brooke knew the answer even before the boy brusquely nodded.

Boy, did she have a tale to tell Ash.

* * *

_If there wasn't chaos in his home, Sam knew something would be wrong._

He watched as his only daughter dunked her nose and mouth in a plate of waffles filled with maple syrup while her twin brother ran around the house in nothing but a T-shirt and his underwear watching _Tom and Jerry _on their mini-tv. Across the table, his wife was trying to ignore the commotion around her as she researched the latest mishap for his brother Dean.

Taking in the chaos, Sam finally decided he should probably clothe his son, when suddenly the phone rang, and all hell broke loose. His baby girl dropped the maple syrup bottle, his son started screaming, and his wife left the room, looking as she was escaping hell and entering heaven, when she went to answer the phone. Picking up the bottle and glad it was only partially open, Sam placed it on the table. He then proceeded to pick up his two children after a small struggle and walked towards their room.

Passing by Ash, he saw her with a skeptical look on her face. Mouthing to her, 'who is it?' he saw her reply Brooke. Sighing, he thought to himself, she left him with this mess in order to talk to Brooke? She could talk to Brooke anytime.

As he set the kids respectively on their tiny beds, he heard the name "Dean". Although it wasn't very odd for Ash's friends to talk about Dean with her, Brooke absolutely detested Sam's brother and would probably never bring him up on purpose. This definitely caught his interest. He wanted to go out there and see what the problem was, but decided his kids probably placed higher rank than his curiosity.

Making sure Blair wasn't moving/touching anything with her syrupy hands, Sam attempted to get John to put on his pants. Just when he was about to lose his head and place a strategic swat on the underwear clad bottom in front of him, Ash came in.

"Your brother is a D-I-C-K and has a problem." She went up towards Blair and picked her up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Now what happened? What did he do to Brooke?" Sam called out.

Washing Blair's face, Ash replied, "She called him, and he hung up just on principle."

"He hasn't forgiven her spilling that keg on his head."

"Well, she had some news to tell him. Some kid's at the bar she works at. Says his name is Ben, and he needs to see Dean. Brooke says he looks a lot like Dean. Kinda acts like him too. The kid's worn out apparently, been going from place to place looking for your brother."

"The name doesn't sound familiar. He got a last name?"

"Dunno. Wanna go pick him up?"

"Not particularly. Can't Brooke just bring him down here?"

"She lives an hour away!" Ash exclaimed as she walked in with a cleaned up Blair.

"She can afford to take a few days off. Plus we haven't spent any time together, _alone._" Sam said suggestively.

Gesturing for Sam to follow her outside, she whispered, "What if the kid is Dean's?"

"I don't know, Ash. Dean's always been really careful. How old is this kid?"

"Brooke said he's 16."

"I can't think of anyone. Dean would've been 18 around then. I mean you can ask Dean, when he comes for dinner tonight."

"Well should I ask Brooke to send the kid down?"

"Well yeah, I guess. You're sure he's not a shapeshifter."

"It's Brooke. When has she never been cautious? Plus a kid that looks like Dean. That's probably one of the first things she checked. I promise its nothing supernatural."

"Fine. Invite him over."

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Ash was at the door immediately. Opening the door, her eyes met with that of a boy who looked exactly as Brooke said he would: he looked like Dean.

She smiled at that fact. She was not at all surprised that Dean might have an actual kid who was 16 years old. She knew what type of man Dean was, and mistakes happened. They happened with her and Sam, didn't they?

"Ben?" she asked. The kid looked her up and down, and seeing him grin that grin was like looking into the brother of the father of her children's face. _Yep. This is definitely Dean's._

"Mhm. Where have you been all my life, gorgeous?" he asked.

Ash wanted to laugh, but instead settled for asking, "Where's Brooke?"

"Parking her car. Are you Dean's?"

Ash felt a vaguely sick look cross her face, and before she could retort, Sam came up and said, "No. She's mine."

Looking him over, Ash saw recognition reach Sam's eyes. "Ben Braeden?"

* * *

Sam could remember that conversation. Even now, almost 6 years later:

They had been sitting in another motel, having just left Ben and his mother behind. Sam had been watching Dean intently all night, waiting for him to say something… anything.

Finally, Dean had said, "Ben just turned eight." It was a simple statement that held a lot of significance. Sam winced at the hurt in Dean's eyes and he just wanted to wash it away. "Dean, did you ever think that Ben… um… that he…"

"Think what? Sam, spit it out..

"You know, that maybe… with the time and everything… that he might be yours?"

"I asked." Sam waited for him to continue. "He's not mine, Sammy. And it's better that way. Its not meant to be. In a year, I'm gonna be gone and no one's gonna even know I was here."

Sam looked away, hurt.

"We'll find a way Dean. I promise we will."

Dean had just scoffed before continuing, "I have a request, Sam. Two actually. When I'm gone, keep tabs on Ben. Look in on them, every so often."

"Dean, we're going to save you."

"Just promise me, Sam."

"I promise." Sam held back his tears. "What's the other request?"

"You need to become a dad, Sam. You'd be a great dad."

And just like that the conversation had been over. Sam had really meant to keep his promise to look up on Ben every so often, if he couldn't have saved Dean, but that situation had never come around.

The day they had saved Dean from an eternity in hell, Sam had celebrated by going out, getting drunk, and meeting a girl. Nine months later, Sam kept hi s promise to Dean: he was the father of two.

But after that he had completely forgotten about Ben. And apparently so had Dean.

Sam felt guilty now never having given the kid in front of him a second thought.

This scrawny, yet cocky, replica of Dean had never even blipped on Sam's radar, but now all Sam could wonder was how Lisa could have lied about something so big.

As all the adults sat in the kitchen of Sam and Ash's tiny apartment now, the large pink elephant hung in the air.

Is Ben really Dean's son? They all suspected it, even though Ben hadn't said anything. He's currently in the twin's room getting acquainted with his "maybe" cousins. Sam has already gotten his wife and her best friend on the same page about Lisa Braeden and her son. They all just wait now, in silence, for Dean's arrival.

"What are you going to do with him," Brooke finally asked.

"What are we going to do with him?" Sam repeated, whispering. "Why would we do anything? He's obviously Dean's."

"Yeah. But Dean can't take care of a kid! It'd be suicide for them both."

"You're exaggerating, Brooke" Ash interrupted. "Dean's a great uncle."

Brooke scoffed as an urgent knock came at the door. "I'm a better godmother," she yelled out as Ash went to get the door.

"In your dreams babe" Dean exclaimed as he entered the apartment. He gave Ash a quick peck on a cheek, before calling out "Blair, John! Guess who's here?"

Sam could hear the flurry of footsteps as both kids rushed out to meet their favorite, and only, uncle. Ben, slowly, came out behind them.

"Uncle Dean! Uncle Dean! You have to meet Ben! He's so bitchin'" John exclaimed.

Dead silence ensued.

Sam was slightly shocked and wasn't sure if he had just heard what he had heard. "John, buddy, what did you just say?"

Blair piped up, "Bitchin' Daddy. It's a new word Ben taught us."

The adults all turned to look at Ben. He stepped back slightly, a slight blush rising in his cheeks, but he was still able to maintain a slight 'holier than thou' attitude.

Brooke turned to the kids and worked some quick damage control. "Kids, that's not a very good word. We _don't_ say that word. Its like those other bad words, your parents told you you can't say. Do you remember?"

John nodded, but Blair just said, "But Ben said it."

Sam looked accusingly at Ben as he said, "Yes, honey. And Ben is very sorry and will never, EVER say that word again. Right, Ben?"

Ash thought Ben was a very brave man to completely ignore Sam and look towards Dean and say, "Hi Dean. Remember me?"

Dean, who had been unclear up to this point what exactly was happening, but had a smirk on his face nonetheless, looked up in surprise at the boy addressing him. The boy looked vaguely familiar, reminded Dean a bit of his own father.

Sam, although still glaring at Ben, decided to help the two out. "Dean, this is Ben _**Braeden**_."

Recognition flooded Dean's face.

"What? What the hell?"

* * *

Dinner that night was awkward, although the twins didn't seem to really notice.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off the boy in front of him. Ben smiled a little, tentatively as if he wasn't sure if Dean would bite his head off or smile back. His gaze clung to Dean's face and his food remained untouched.

Dean couldn't eat either. This boy in front of him. It was Ben.

Ben.

"What the hell…" Dean mumbled to himself again. His head wouldn't wrap around it.

Ben.

Sitting there all covered with dirt, his hair long and uncombed, dressed in jeans ripped and stained with God knew what. Apparently the boy had been trying to track him for a few months. All by _himself. _

"I'm glad you remember me." Ben mumbled as he chewed on a meatball.

And then it happened. Dean exploded.

"Of course I fucking remember. How old are you? You lost your _mind_? What have you been doing the last few months, traveling the country all by yourself" Dean wheezed. "What do you think you're –"

"_Dean"_ Brooke screeched. "You're scaring the kid!"

"I'm not a kid," said Ben, "not quite" yelling, "Stop calling me that."

Sam, Ash, and the kids just watched, as Dean retorted, "Aren't you? How old are you? Fucking twelve?? What are you doing Ben? Going into hunter's bars by YOURSELF."

"I'm thirteen!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh and that makes a huge difference."

"You're thirteen? I thought you were sixteen." Ash asked. "Brooke said you were sixteen."

"He lied to me. Big Surprise." Brooke rolled her eyes. She could see more and more similarities between father and son as each moment passed.

"Kids. Why don't you take your plates into your rooms and let the grownups talk. Huh?" Sam asked his children.

Blair quipped, "But what about Ben?"

"_Please_ go to your room, _Blair_."

"But…"

"_One" _Sam emphasized. They all watched as Blair pouted and followed her brother out of the kitchen.

As his nephew and niece went to their room, Dean couldn't help but wish that the kid that was in front of him had stayed with his foster family. Or that Lisa hadn't died. What was he going to do with this kid? He wasn't a father figure. He wasn't even sure if the kid was his. And what kind of life could he give this child? A life of hunting and pain and fear? He had wanted more for Ben. He had wanted Ben to be somebody!

Dean looked at Ben for a moment, then stared off into space.

"I left my foster family's house a few months ago. I started digging a long time before that. I had some money saved up. I found people who could help me. I started looking up things like the changeling that took me. I know they're more things like that out there. I saw some things of my own too. I know what you do Dean. Found a guy in Mississippi who said he was a hunter. He taught me some stuff."

"What the hell were you doing in Mississippi?"

Ben grinned again, wryly, wistfully, as if he had done something that he was proud of. Dean wants to smack him upside the head. "I've been to a lot of places. Found out some interesting things. Like…Dean Winchester died in St. Louis in March of '06. You look pretty good for a guy who's been dead for this long."

"That's –"

"A long story?"

"Not that long." Dean stared at this kid who was talking to him like they were old buddies rather than two people, an old, weary adult and a young, resilient child, who had just met after a long separation.

Dean turned away from Ben, disappointed at the way life had turned his life around.

"You should go back." He finally spat out.

"What?" Ben looked shocked. "Why? There's nothing left for me back there!"

"What's left for you here?? You can't hunt Ben."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Why NOT? Because I said so. Because its dangerous. And you're going to get yourself killed. And BECAUSE I said so."

"That's great reasoning there, Dean" Brooke quirked, a smirk breaking across her lips before she turned to Ben and said, "But honey he's right. You can't hunt. What about school?"

"WHO GIVES A FUCK FOR SCHOOL?" Ben began yelling. "I'm NOT goin' back there. You can't make me!"

Sam, always the intuitive one, mentioned quietly, "Why Ben? Did something happen?"

"NO!" Ben replied, a little too quickly for everyone else's taste.

"Calm down, Ben. It's been a long day. We're all a little tense. We'll just figure out what to do in the morning." Ash comforted, diffusing the tension. "We have some cots in our rooms, and Ben you can take the couch if you'd like, its better than the cots."

"Thanks" he muttered; a little defeated, he stood up and left the room.

They all watched him leave.

* * *

End Chapter One. I hope you guys liked! This is just another version of my other story. I'll try and update soon.


End file.
